The present invention relates to a cushion pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion pad which has an air-permeability function and a water-absorbing function.
A conventional cushion pad can be used as a matress, a chair cushion, a sofa cushion, and a pad for many articles. The user can sit or lie on the conventional cushion pad. However, the conventional cushion pad does not have any good air-permeability function nor good water-absorbing function.